Headaches
by SuperSexySugeon-CarlisleCullen
Summary: When Emmett and Jasper get bored,How far will they go to have some fun? includes jasper singing 'girlfriend' to Edward,Edward hearing the 'voices' and a lot more :
1. Planning

**Jpov**

" Hey Jazz" Emmett said while we watched the Gators play football.

" What's up, Em." I replied. I swear it is so boring without Bella falling over her own feet.

" How far do you think Edward is from here."

Oh my gosh. He is so scheming; the excitement his rolling off of him like lava off a volcano.

" Well, he and bella went to La about three hours ago, so they're probably pretty far. Why? What are you

thinking?"

" What do you think of messing with Edwards head a little?" he grinned and I knew what he meant.

" Cool. So what this time, memories of Rose and Alice, or thinking of bella?"

" Both, but mix it up with bella instead of Rose and Alice. Lets replace them with bella, film it, then sign up

for therapy and give it to the doc. What do ya say?"

" Sweet. Okay we need to stay in this general area so we need three camera angles. Here, here, and here." I said as I pointed to a teddy bear of bella's, the tv, and the door way to the kitchen.

"Okay." He said as he yelled for Alice. "Alice, how long till Edward and bella get home?"

She flashed to the stairs so fast, it would make my heart race, if I had one of course.

" Why? What are you two gonna do?"

"Nothing. We just…. wanna know so we can… cook for bella." _yeah that's good. We'll go with that._ I thought.

" Yeah pixy stix, no biggy. Well, Jazz, we need to get to work."

" Guys, I'll be in my room. I know what youre planning , and I wont think about . You have twenty minutes. Hurry." She grinned and disappeared into our room. Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne started playing as soon as she got there.

" Okay Dude. All set. And here we go." Emmett said as Edward came into view staring into bella's eyes. He hadn't heard a word we'd said.

**Epov**

"Guys we're home." Bella is so beautiful, and perfect, and loving. I love Her so much.

" Sup, bro. We're in here. Bella, Charlie called. He wants you home now." Emmett giggled as I sat my soon to be wife down.

" By bells. I'll see you later." She kissed me on the cheek and I wound my arms around her waist.

She's just so soft and warm.

" Gross, get a room guys." Jazz groaned as I let go of bella.

I waved and turned around to go to my room.

' _Bella is so hot in a bikini, especially when shes WET'_

" Emmett, how do you KNOW that. Shut up, man. You are this close to being headless." I said as I pinched my fingers together.

" What are you talking about. I didn't say anything. Are the voices back again?" Emmett said in a baby's voice.

" You are going to die and I'll make sure that it is one heck of a painful experience." I spit at him.

' _I wonder if Edwards ever saw Bella naked? I know I have. Whoo she is ho…. Hey Edward.' _Jazz finished his thought.

" Hey Edward." Jasper said very slowly. " So, how was your trip? Did you have fun?"

" What the HECK is wrong with you." I was holding on to the table so hard that a chunk broke off, and accedently hit Jazz in the face.

" Why did you do that. I said hey Edward, and you try to break my face." He yelled while he rubbed his cheek.

" Oh, please. Like it hurt." I growled as he backed into a corner.

' _I remember last week when Edward and Rose were gone. Getting bella to do that was so easy. Stupid sexually repressed vampire.'_

" That is IT. You are gonna be headless now, you worthless pile of crap." I said through my teeth as I wheeled and stomped towards Emmett.

' _Alice and bella together. Talk about freakin' awesome. That was a night I will never forget. Good thing Edward was hunting.'_

It was like they were screaming at me.

And that's when I lost it_. _


	2. Headaches

**Epov**

"Guys we're home." Bella is so beautiful, and perfect, and loving. I love Her so much.

" Sup, bro. We're in here. Bella, Charlie called. He wants you home now." Emmett giggled as I sat my soon to be wife down.

" By bells. I'll see you later." She kissed me on the cheek and I wound my arms around her waist.

She's just so soft and warm. 

" Gross, get a room guys." Jazz groaned as I let go of bella.

I waved and turned around to go to my room.

' _Bella is so hot in a bikini, especially when shes WET'_

" Emmett, how do you KNOW that. Shut up, man. You are this close to being headless." I said as I pinched my fingers together.

" What are you talking about. I didn't say anything. Are the voices back again?" Emmett said in a baby's voice.

" You are going to die and I'll make sure that it is one heck of a painful experience." I spit at him.

' _I wonder if Edwards ever saw Bella naked? I know I have. Whoo she is ho…. Hey Edward.' _Jazz finished his thought.

" Hey Edward." Jasper said very slowly. " So, how was your trip? Did you have fun?"

" What the HECK is wrong with you." I was holding on to the table so hard that a chunk broke off, and accedently hit Jazz in the face.

" Why did you do that. I said hey Edward, and you try to break my face." He yelled while he rubbed his cheek.

" Oh, please. Like it hurt." I growled as he backed into a corner.

' _I remember last week when Edward and Rose were gone. Getting bella to do that was so easy. Stupid sexually repressed vampire.'_

" That is IT. You are gonna be headless now, you worthless pile of crap." I said through my teeth as I wheeled and stomped towards Emmett.

' _Alice and bella together. Talk about freakin' awesome. That was a night I will never forget. Good thing Edward was hunting.'_

It was like they were screaming at me.

And that's when I lost it_. _


	3. Replay

**JPOV**

Suddenly, I found myself slammed against a wall with Edwards mouth inches from my throat.

" You are about to be in a heck of a lot of pain. I am gonna rip you apart limb from limb and then when I'm done, you can get your _midget_ girlfriend to put you back together." 

I grimaced as if in real pain. Acting is so fun, especially when Edward gets sent to therapy for it.

" Wait, _what? _Acting? Therapy? You purposely tortured me with images that I will never get out of my head-- I still have no idea where you got them-- and its all just to get me into _therapy_? You two are so dead, and you don't have proof, so I'm just gonna walk away and let you two come up with another scheme." He said, laughing hysterically, which is great for the… thing, so we're good.

" Bella, can I come over for a while?" he said into the phone. I hope he enjoys this. He wont have any time to talk to Bella for the next month or two. " Great. I'll be there in a few."

The door slammed at about the same time Emmett flipped the cameras off in time for us to bust out laughing.

" That…. Was…great. Good plan Em." I gasped between laughs.

" Lets watch the tape and make sure its decent." 

" Okay, let me go get Alice."

"No need. I'm here." My angel sang from the staircase as she glided down it in one quick motion. 

**The Continued Story Is Called 'Therapy, Pain, And The Whole Stupid Game' Leave me comments and reviews. I hope you liked it.**


	4. The Doctor

**ok,so this is olivia(:**

**oh,look,i wrote some chapters! im NOT **_**completley**_** useless!**

**ok,so read(:**

**JPOV**

We walked into the doctor office,Emmett and I pacing back and forth,we had to hurry.

Finally,the door .Shinstock walked out and extended his hand."Why,hello,! How nice to see you...Again?" I smiled and shook his hand. He tried not to flinch at my cold skin.I could feel the nervousness rolling off him. As soon as he had said,'Mr. Jasper,' Emmett started bouncing up and down. If he didn't acknowledege him soon,He was going to go crazy.

"Ah,Hello,Emmett." He grinned.

"hello,Doctor! hello receptionist lady! hello little girl! hello plant!" he squealed as he ran around hugging people and plants.I sighed and turned to the the doctor."It's about Edward." his face instantly turned sympathetic. He knew about Edward."We got proof this time." I say. Emmett zooms over and looks down and smiles pleadingly."Didn't we do good? Can I have a sticker?! Or a lollipop?!" he asked happily.

The doctor sighed."Emmett." he said,as if he were talking to a small child."I am not a children's therapists.I do not have any stickers and/or lollipops."

Emmett smiled again."Ro'ight,ro'ight! Ah,Rubbish! I must 'ave fogotten! I'll rememba this time,Love." he said putting on his,'Look at me! I'm british!' act. It was perfect. The doctor blushed,as he always did when Emmett called him 'Love'

Bad that's a story for another time.

"Well,Jasper,Why don't you give me the tape and we'll watch it?" said.I nodded and handed him the tape.

He unlocked the door and led us inside.

_Let's do this._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Ok,so I know that was super short,but i didn't have a lot of time,but i'll put up another chapter before the days out(:**

**maybe two. depends on the reveiws.(:**


	5. The Catch

**ok,me and Emily worked together on this one,but i did more(:**

**anyways,i will update only one more chapter! until we hit 10 reviews. We have 226 hits,so you aren't reviewing!**

**well,either we get ten,or the story slowly fades choice(:**

**p.s.:you can reveiw only twice,or it won't count(:**

**here we go:**

**JPOV**

The doctor turned off the TV and turned to face us.

"Well, boys,this is bad. Emmett ,this is a serious matter,you should not be-er,nevermind." he said. I could tell he was going to reprimand Emmett for snickering, but had thought better of it. He turned to me.

"Jasper, Do you have a bruise from where Edward slammed you against the wall?" I nodded and pulled my collar away from my neck. I mentally thanked Alice for being, well, Alice. She had put make up to form a hand-shaped bruise around my neck.

"Hmmm..Well boys, let's go get him." and I exchanged a grin.

__

Let's go.

EPOV

I was sitting on the couch, holding Bella, who was watching a movie. I wasn't paying attention to the movie, I was playing with Bella's hair when I heard Jasper and Emmett's thoughts.

__

We're so dead, We're so dead!oh,no!

Emmett. He probably killed Esme's roses.

__

Ok, stay calm. Whatever, Jasper, Oh, he's going to kill us! We killed his VOLVO!

Jasper.I wondered what they......VOLVO?! OH NO THEY DID NOT!

I raced outside at human pace,for they had two humans with them.

__

Oh,no,he here comes!,Edward! We didn't mean to, we were racing and-

I got in Jasper's face.

"YOU KILLED MY VOLVO?!"I yell. They looked scared. As they should. Wait. Two humans,Emmett grinning. Oh. Therapy. Anger._Oh._Well,They weren't going to get _me._I started to calm down,but I only got was so dead.I fought to keep calm,but no, Mr.-peoples-annoyings-are-only-for-me-to-mess-with wouldn't allow _that._

_Hey,Edward,Did you see Bella whe-_

I lunged at Emmett."SHUT UP!!"

He dodged me and suddenly I was singing at the top of my lungs.

"WHO STOLE THE COOKIES FROM THE COOKIE JAR? I STOLE THE COOKIES FROM THE COOKIE JAR! WHO STOLE THE COOKIES FROM THE COOKIE JAR? JAZZY STOLE THE COOKIES FROM THE COOKIE JAR!"

Finally Jazz made me feel guilty and turn myself in,but only after flirting with one of the "big white men".

i went willingly enough into the ayslum,cursing my brothers from heaven to hell.

**okay,i found out im making these short(:**

**review please(:**


End file.
